Game
by Akai girl
Summary: Semua yang terjadi di Ikebukuro adalah permainannya. Namun Sanggupkah permainan bertahan hingga penyelesaian seperti yang dia inginkan/ ShiZaya
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Ikebukuro kota metropolitan yang masih termasuk dalam wilayah Jepang. Kota metropolitan modern yang semakin tak terkendali karena tingkat kriminalitas yang semakin bertambah tiap tahunnya seperti kota-kota elit lain di wilayah Jepang seiring berlalunya waktu.

Namun semakin canggihnya teknologi yang mengiringi perkembangan waktu tak membuat kota ini kehilangan sisi menarik yang memubuat rasa penasaran banyak orang. Masalah selalu datang silih berganti menghilang dengan sendirinya seakan masalah yang ada adalah jantung kehidupan Ikebukuro.

Setiap masalah pasati ada sesuatu yang memicunya, ada juga seorang yang tahu segalanya namun memilih bermain-main dengan masalah tersebut. Mungkin ia akan mendapat balasannya di lain waktu karena permainan yang selama ini dibuatnya.

.

.

DRRR milik Ryohgo Narita

Story by Author penjelajah Fandom Akai Girl

**Pair** : Shizuo X Izaya

**Warn** : Bertabur bumbu-bumbu YAOI, Fic pertama di fandom ini, OOC, Typo(s), dsb.

.

.

"Ara ara. Ada apa ini?" seorang pemuda kurus bersurai hitam menatap intens beberapa orang yang memojokkan dirinya di salah satu sudut gang dengan iris hitamnya yang tajam. Iris hitamnya mengamati sekeliling mencari celah untuk lilis dari kepungan 4 orang bertubuh besar dengan setelah jas hitam yang memojokkannya.

Berbagai kemungkinan baik maupun buruk telah dipikirkannya untuk melarikan diri dari kepungan orang-orang mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba mengepungnya tadi saat ia tengah mencari hiburan di luar. Dalam situasi yang sedemikian rupa seorang jenius seperti Izaya Orihara pasti akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat seperti banyak kejadian yang telah dilaluinya selama ini. Baginya semua kejadian itu hanyalah permainan dan ia cukup mengerakan pion-pionnya untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Izaya Orihara ikutlah dengan kami secara damai. Kau tidak mengingingkan adanya kekerasan kan?" ujar salah satu pria dengan topi hitam yang menutupi kepala tanpa rambut miliknya. Kelihatannya orang tersebut adalah pemimpin diantara mereka.

Seringai tipis terukir di wajah Izaya. Tidak semudah itu untuk membujuknya hanya dengan sebuah ancaman setidaknya ia akan bermain-main sebentar untuk menghabisakan waktu luang dengan mereka.

"Aku lebih memilih bermain. Jaa ne."

Izaya menerobos salah satu tubuh orang bertubuh besar dihadapannya dengan mudah meski tenaganya tak imbang yang membuat tubuhnya hampir mencium tanah jika saja ia tak melakukan gerak reflex yang cepat. Ia memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang kecil untuk bergerak lebih leluasa terutama saat bermain-main dengan Shizuo, seorang pembuat masalah yang terkenal di Ikebukuro atau mungkin Izaya lah yang pantas disebut sebagai dalang dibalik semua masalah tersbut.

Ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri dengan semua yang telah terjadi di Ikebukuro selama ini.

"Hei. Kejar dia."

Selingan tawa ringan mengiringi pelarian sang informan muda. Ia meloncati tong sampah dipinggir dinding yang tertutup dengan lincah. Sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk menertawai orang-orang yang mulai kewalahan mengejarnya karena factor tempat yang cenderung sempit.

Langkah Izaya terhenti tepat ketika ia hampir mencapai ujung gang dimana terdapat jalan utama yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Seorang pria tua bertubuh gemuk menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya.

"Akh."

Tubuh Izaya menegang. Rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Sengatan tegangan listrik dalam kekuatan besar mengenai tubuhnya dengan telak.

Seluruh system dalam tubuhnya terhenti dalam sekejap akibat sengatan yang diberikan. Iris setajam langit malam tersebut perlahan tertutup.

Dalam sepersekian detik tubuh Izaya terjatuh ke tanah. Bahkan ia tak sempat untuk berkedip sebelum tubuhnya limbung. Baru kali ini Izaya merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan, semua beban yang ada dipundaknya hilang, lenyap. Sepertinya kali ini permainan tak berpihak padanya.

Haruskah ia menyerahkan permainan pada orang lain?

TBC

Sebenarnya pingin buat oneshoot tapi kupotong. Jadi sampai jumpa lagi di chp dua.


	2. Chapter 2 : Fall

Seorang pria bersurai kuning berantakan berjalan diantara lalu lalang pejalan kaki yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa adapun yang tampak santai.

Pria dengan setelan baju bartender tersebut menghisap batang rokok yang bertenger di bibirnya hingga menyusut setengah dalam sekali hisap. Sebuah kacamata hitam transparant menyembunyikan iris kuningnya yang tampak redup.

Pria itu bernama Heiwajima Shizuo seorang yang terkenal sebagai pembuat masalah di Ikebukuro. Bahkan dirinya tak sekalipun berniat untuk membuat masalah dengan orang lain.

Ia mengambil rokoknya dan membuang nafas bersamaan asap nikotin menyatu dengan udara malam kota Ikebukuro.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian surainya yang berantakkan. Shizuo memejamkan mata menikmati terpaan angin yang membelai wajah beserta surainya. Cukup singkat untuk membuat moodnya yang tak pernah membaik bertambah buruk.

Ia sendiripun heran mengapa ia tak bisa menahan emosi terutama saat bertemu seorang pria bernama Izaya Orihara. Setiap kali mereka bertemu ia berkeinginan besar untuk meremukkan si ahli parkour yang entah kenapa bersikap begitu menyebalkan mempermainkan dirinya. Mungkin ia bisa melemparkan sebuah mesin minuman tepat mengenai kepala pria bertubuh kurus itu jika saja Izaya tidak selalu menghindarinya.

Shizuo membuang batang rokoknya yang tinggal separuh ke tanah beraspal dibawahnya. Ia menginjaknya dengan kuat untuk beberapa kali seakan akan benda tersebut adalah Izaya.

Sebuah keramaian yang terjadi di pinggir jalan menghentikan kegiatannya. Beberapa orang yang lewat pun sesekali memandang heran kearahnya. Pandangan disekitarnya membuatnya memilih beranjak dari sana sebab tempat itu juga mulai dikerumuni banyak orang entah apa penyebabnya yang pasti Shizuo tak akan peduli dengan hal tersebut.

.

.

Chapter 2 : It's Fall

DRRR by **Narita Ryohgo**

Story by Author penjelajah fandom **Akai Girl**

Warn : Bertabur bumbu-bumbu Yaoi, Typo, OOC, abal, AU, dsb.

"Word"

[celty PDA]

'mind'

**A/N** : Setting tempat sama seperti S2.

Sepertinya word terlalu banyak di grup chat. Hehe /kabur

Oh iya Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita buat **Ecsa Arch** &amp;** sutanade **yang udah alerts nih fic abal.

.

.

Shizuo berjalan menyusuri deretan pertokoan yang memancarkan pendaran cahaya terang menggantikan cahaya rembulan di langit. Waktu mulai beranjak malam namun kota Ikebukuro sepertinya belum menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda berkurangnya aktivitas. Beberapa orang sibuk berkerumun di pinggir jalan ataupun sudut-sudut gang.

Shizuo mengedarkan pandangan iris hitamnya mencari sesuatu yang lebih menarik selain orang-orang yang tidak jelas melakukan apa dengan bergerombol disana.

Sebuah mobil mewah dengan keadaan bagian belakang yang setengah hancur terparkir di pinggir jalan. Kaca bagian belakangnya hampir sepenuhnya hilang sehingga bagian jok mobil terlihat dari luar. Dua orang bodyguard bertubuh kekar berdiri di sisi mobil.

Beberapa pasang mata melemparkan pandangan heran ke benda besi yang hampir tak berbentuk tersebut.

Bukan mobil itu yang menarik perhatian Shizuo, namun seorang pria tua yang tergesa-gesa memasuki mobil itu sembari membopong seseorang yang mengenakan jaket parka hitam di pundaknya layaknya karung beras.

Shizuo melepas kacamata hitamnya, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang janggal sebelum mobil mewah itu menghilang dengan cepat di persimpangan jalan. Sekilas seorang dengan jaket parka mengingatkannya pada sosok Izaya. Orang dalam gendongan pria tua itu memiliki postur tubuh yang sama seperti Izaya, terutama setelah melihat jaket yang sama persis seperti yang selalu dikenakan oleh Izaya.

Shizuo bukanlah seorang yang pelupa, sejak pertama kali bertemu pun ia pasti mengingat sosok yang ditemuinya. Namun ia juga tak begitu yakin jika orang dalam gendongan pria tua tersebut adalah Izaya.

Izaya tak mungkin ditundukkan dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Shizuo akui pria kurus itu setingkat lebih tinggi darinya.

'Dasar.'

Shizuo berdecih. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan sosok Izaya sehingga ia berhalusinasi bahwa sosok yang tadi dilihatnya adalah Izaya. Ia kembali menggenakan kacamatanya. Sepertinya sebotol sake dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia terlalu banyak memikirkan sosok seorang yang paling ia benci.

.

.

Kriett

Kishitani Shinra tersenyum sumringah dan bergegas meletakkan bawaannya di sembarang tempat. Ia melonggokan wajahnya di depan pintu masuk apartemen. Tak ada sapaan salam hanya deritan pintu yang terbuka, tak heran karena Celty tak bisa bicara dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam disertai helm kuningnya masuk dengan langkah berat. Langkahnya menghentak-hentak lantai, menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk.

"Okaeri."

Tentu tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketika menyambut wanita yang ia sukai pulang dalam keadaan selamat. Ya, Celty pasti pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja kecuali untuk moodnya yang terkadang memburuk.

[Aku membawa masalah lagi.] Celty menunduk, menunjukkan PDAnya di depan Shinra yang duduk diam di sofa. Senyum bodoh seperti biasa terpasang di wajah pria dua puluh tahunan itu.

Celty terlihat penuh dengan masalah meski tak tersampaikan secara ekspresif di wajahnya namun Shinra cukup mengetahuinya dari gesture tubuh. Hei, jangan berpikir sesuatu hal yang aneh. Wajar saja jika ia mempelajari emosi seseorang tidak hanya secara ekspresif.

"Duduklah." Shinra menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Ia selalu ada untuk Celty di saat seperti ini, mendengarkan berbagai keluhan yang ingin di keluarkan Dullahan wanita itu. Tak jarang dialah yang terkena imbas dari emosi Celty. Perjuangan Cinta Shinra yang penuh rintangan.

Celty mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shinra. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari pada layar PDA yang selalu ia bawa. Tak berselang lama Celty menunjukkan PDAnya.

[Aku merasa bersalah.] Itulah yang tertulis di PDAnya.

"Kau memang selalu penuh dengan masalah." Gumam Shinra pelan. Celty tahu ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari Shinra saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

[Semula baik-baik saja. Aku mendapat pekerjaan untuk mengambil sebuah barang, bayarannya cukup lumayan.]

Celty memasukkan PDAnya ke dalam lengan baju bagian kanan. Ia mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang disimpannya dalam baju. Isinya terlihat lebih tebal daripada yang kemarin diterima Celty.

Shinra memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Celty dengan pandangan bertanya yang kentara jelas diwajahnya. Itulah kebiasaannya yang lambat berpikir.

Celty meletakkan amplopnya di atas meja kaca didepannya. Mengambil kembali PDAnya dan mulai mengutak-atiknya.

[Saat itu aku menuju tempat pengambilan barang di daerah Shinjuku. Aku melewati seorang polisi bermotor dengan kecepatan sedang. Seseorang berseru 'pengendara hitam' dan sang polisi mulai mengejarku. Aku melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyalip kendaraan lain. Lalu ketika di persimpangan jalan lampu lalu lintas berganti merah. Aku tak mendapati sang polisi menghentikan kendaraan miliknya, dia bersikukuh mengejarku. Aku pun tak bisa berhenti begitu saja dan tanpa memperdulikan lampu lalu lintas aku melaju semakin kencang.]

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Shinra mengendikkan bahu.

Celty meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Shinra, membuat pria berumur dua puluh tahunan itu membungkam mulutnya seketika.

[Aku tak melihat mobil yang melintas dari arah kanan. Bagian belakang mobil menghantam motorku dengan telak. Beruntungnya aku merubahnya sebelum bertambah lebih parah. Dan pada akhirnya aku harus lewat atas hingga sampai di Shinjuku]

Sebuah tarikan pelan pada bahu wanita Dullahan itu membuatnya terhenyak sejenak. Kehangatan menyelimuti dadanya. Sebuah rasa yang tak ia ketahui meluap ke permukaan. Bagian dada kirinya terasa sesak namun di satu sisi sekujur tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman.

Celty meraih punggung seseorang yang tengah memeluknya. Ia eratkan cengakraman pada coat berwarna putih susu berbahan kain tipis itu. Jika waktu dapat berhenti walau hanya sejenak setidaknya Celty tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan seperti ini.

.

.

Taro Tanaka memasuki grup chat

Taro Tanaka : Konbawa

Saika memasuki grup chat

Saika : Konbawa

Saika : Tanaka-san

Setton memasuki grup chat

Setton : Halo

Taro Tanaka : Kanra-san tidak hadir hari ini?

Saika : Mungkin saja

Setton : Kemana dia?

Saika : Mungkinkah

Saika : Terjadi sesuatu

Saika : Padanya

Taro Tanaka : Memangnya apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi hari ini? Aku berada di rumah seharian karena sakit.

Saika : Semoga

Saika : Cepat sembuh

Saika : Tanaka-san

Setton : Kejadiannya kemarin, pengendara hitam kembali beraksi

Saika : Ya

Saika : Aku melihatnya

Saika : Sendiri kemarin

Taro Tanaka : Terimakasih Saika-san

Taro Tanaka : Ah, sepertinya menarik. Apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Setton : Menghancurkan sebuah mobil saat dalam pengejaran polisi.

Taro Tanaka : Benarkah?

Taro Tanaka : Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan banyak surat tilang jika petugas lalu lintas dapat mengejarnya.

Taro Tanaka meninggalkan grup chat

"Huft."

Helaan nafas lelah meluncur dengan pelan dari bibir Mikado. Ia menutup sebuah halaman dari layar computernya setelah tak mendapat apa yang ia harapkan.

Sejak tadi ia duduk diam di depan komputernya. Ia tak pergi ke sekolah hari ini dengan beralasan sakit, pasti temannya kebingungan mencarinya. Ada suatu hal yang lebih penting yang membuatnya melakukannya.

Ia menerima sebuah pesan aneh dari akun seorang bernama Kanra kemarin malam dari grup Dollars yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dan sejak kemarin Kanra tidak lagi aktif, kehadirannya seperti tiba-tiba hilang secara disengaja setelah pesan itu sampai padanya.

Meskipun ia tak mengetahuinya siapa sebenarnya Kanra namun isi pesan tersebut mengarah pada pengendara hitam, Celty, wanita yang pernah menyelamatkannya.

.

.

Izaya terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tak ia ketahui. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun ia merasakan tangannya menggantung di udara. Gerakannya terkunci oleh sesuatu yang bergemerincing nyaring. Benda berat semacam besi yang terpasang di tangannya.

Kepalanya terasa berat, tangannya terkunci oleh borgol dan satu hal yang pasti pandangannya terhalang oleh sebuah kain hitam. Ia tak dapat melihat ataupun merasakan apapun disekitarnya.

'Sialan.' Seringai tipis yang menyebalkan terukir di bibir Izaya.

Inilah kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi jika ia lengah walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Namun ia benar-benar terperangkap kali ini. Sepertinya ia terlalu meremehkan seseorang yang selama ini bersembunyi dibalik layar yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya dan ikut campur dalam permainan.

Terdengar suara gesekan kayu yang berderit pelan yang kemudian disusul suara setapak langkah sepatu seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Langkahnya terdengar ringan.

Suaranya tak begitu jauh mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar 3 meter. Sepertinya ia berada di sebuah ruangan sempit. Jangan lupakan kejeniusannya dalam menganalisa sesuatu.

Seseorang tersebut melangkah sebanyak 5 langkah, kemungkinan orang tersebut berada tepat di hadapanya. Izaya menengadah walaupun penglihatannya dalam keadaan tertutup, memberi respon bahwa ia mengetahui ada seseorang dihadapannya.

Izaya merasakan dagunya ditarik oleh telapak tangan yang padat dan bertekstur sedikit kasar. Tangan itu mencengkram rahangnya erat membuat pipinya mendapat tekanan berlebih. Tipe seorang yang tidak punya sopan santun ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan orang lain.

Ikatan kain hitam yang menutupi pengelihatannya melonggar dan tak lama kemudian terlepas dengan sendirinya jatuh ke lantai. Sedikit rasa keterkejutan menghampiri benak Izaya.

Cahaya lampu ruangan menyilaukan pandangan Izaya. Yang pertama kali dituju iris hitam tajam .. adalah sosok seorang pria berjanggut putih yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Kerutan-kerutan keriput memenuhi wajah sang pria, membuat parasnya terlihat tua.

"Apa kau tidak punya rasa sopan, Ossan (orang tua)." Gumam Izaya dengan nada menyebalkan. Ekspresinya tak berubah. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat mengejek melemparkan tatapan penuh intimidasi pada orang tua di hadapannya.

Pria tua tersebut mencengkram belakang kepala Izaya namun tak membuatnya bereaksi sama sekali. Tak ada gurat kesakitan di wajah Izaya yang diharapkannya. "Baiklah, inilah caraku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Yodogiri Jinnai ingatlah itu baik-baik di kepalamu Izaya Orihara-kun. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Cengkramannya terlepas. "Ah, Jika kau berkeliaran di luar kau hanya akan menghancurkan semua rencanaku dan karena hal tersebut aku mengurungmu di sini. Apa kau ingat yang telah terjadi kemarin. Kau pasti masih mengingatnya kan anak baik." Yodogiri memainkan helaian rambut hitam Izaya.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Izaya. Ia telah terbungkam sepenuhnya.

Yodogiri menyeringai, ia merogoh saku coat coklatnya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel layar sentuh berwarna hitam dari sana.

"Aku ingin mengembalikannya karena aku telah memulai rencanaku dengan sempurna. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam di sini dan menikmati pertunjukkan yang telah kubuat sebentar lagi." Yodogiri melemparkan ponsel milik Izaya ke sudut ruangan yang tak terjangkau oleh Izaya.

Izaya menatap ponsel hitam miliknya yang berada di sudut ruangan. Sebuah tulisan terpampang di layarnya. Tulisan yang ia baca dengan jelas.

'Kepala milik si pengendara Hitam telah ditemukan.'

"Jaa ne." Yodogiri mengucapkannya tepat sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup perlahan.

Deritan pintu yang perlahan tertutup sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatian Izaya. Lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin mendengar semua itu. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan janggal yang menghampiri hatinya, mungkinkah perasaan ini yang dirasakan oleh seorang yang telah terjatuh. Ia tak tahu jawabannya dan hanya terus mencari. Ia terlalu larut dalam semua itu, apakah ia harus berhenti hanya sampai disini?

**~TBC~** dengan indahnya.

Samapi jumpa di next chap..


End file.
